


The Premonition

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair explore their newfound connections.<br/>Sequel to Unwrapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Premonition

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, Simon, and The Sentinel belong to UPN, and PetFly, etc., well mostly... I may not give Jim and Blair back. I like them here... This is a strictly not-for-profit piece of fan-fiction. 

Carl and Marc are mine! (g) 

Heartfelt and special thanx to two special beta-readers: Brandy and Jenny Saypaw. Jenny recommends a *SAP Warning*... 

This is the 2nd story in a planned 5 story arc. 

Rated PG-13 for m/m kissing, caressing, all the good stuff 

## The Premonition

by Paul  


After their close call, Simon had given Jim the next couple of days off. 

Carl had been given Blair's room the day after, since Jim and Blair could walk up the stairs on their own now. 

Sunday afternoon, after making sure Jim and Blair were able to look after themselves, Carl started to look around the city for an apartment, for himself and his brother. His family back home was fully aware of his decision to stay in Cascade, since he had contacted them frequently those couple of days via their link. Carl's brother, Marc, was especially excited about the move and his new life. 

In the meantime, Jim and Blair were reveling in this new part of their relationship. To merely say that they were in love and happy, would be a vast understatement. Every look, touch and caress spoke volumes to the other. They had to tone down their link, and even then it was still quite overwhelming. They spent the day alternating between smiling and crying, the crying only from the elation and the sheer release of finally being able to love each other without hiding it. 

They started to think about how much each of them had changed, and how much the other had changed, since they had met at the University over a year ago. 

Blair always had had a wanderlust, except when it came to his academics. He now knew that this was over. He finally had a place he belonged, and someone to share his life with. Even before yesterday, he had known this. Now it was cast in stone. He would never leave Jim, and he knew Jim would never leave him. He knew he could relax and enjoy being anchored to someplace and someone. 

Jim was likewise thinking about Blair's influence. Even before yesterday, he knew that Blair's being with him had helped him mellow and focus on what was really important. Blair was instrumental in getting Jim to loosen up, to talk more, to live a little. 

They both knew that they loved each other more than they have ever loved anyone else and that they were loved by the other. They somehow knew, not knowing why exactly, that they would be together far beyond the rest of their lives.   
  


* * *

When Carl came back that evening, he tossed his keys in the basket, kicked off his sandals, slipped off his tank-top, and was going to go into the kitchen for something to drink, but was stopped cold by the vision on the living room couch. Blair and Jim were sitting there nude, locked together in a hug, Blair's head on Jim's shoulder. Jim was running his hand up and down Blair's back. They were so into each other, they never even noticed Carl coming into the apartment, and that he was standing there now. 

Quietly, he called out to them, "Jim? Blair?" He didn't want to startle them.   
  


* * *

Slowly, as from a deep fog, they realized they were being called. Blair was the first to realize that he and Jim weren't alone anymore. 

Carl could feel the blush, then the evidence of it started to show up on Blair's, then Jim's face. 

"Don't worry guys. You have nothing to be worried about. As a psychic with telepathic and empathic abilities, I see clothes as just another barrier that's not necessary. When all else is open to you anyway, they become hindrances." 

He walked over to them, and they shared a group hug. He opened himself up and was allowed to touch their link. They quickly dampened their link so Carl wouldn't be overwhelmed with the power of it all. 

"Man, that's incredibly intense. You've been experiencing this all day? That's beautiful!" 

Blair finally walked up the stairs, grabbed his and Jim's boxers from off the bed, and returned. They slipped them on, and Carl smiled at them, knowing that they'd get over this modesty eventually. 

Jim then said, "While we were making lunch earlier, we noticed how much work you put into the kitchen, and we wanted to thank you for cleaning it all up, and restocking it. We'll make it up to you." 

Blair nodded in agreement. 

Carl replied, "Simon is the one responsible for the groceries, and he refused most of the money I tried to give him. But it was no trouble at all." 

Jim and Blair decided to give Carl a break from care-taking and cooked supper, insisting that Carl relax. So, he sat at the kitchen table, and they all talked. The three of them talked like they had known each other for years. In essence they did. Since the sharing of the link, they had learned so much about each other. 

After their feast, they settled back in the living room and talked some more. 

Carl let them know that if everything was alright with them and set up with Cascade P.D. personnel, he'd leave to fly back to San Francisco on Wednesday morning, their first day back at the P.D.. He had to take care of some details there, rent a truck to move up his and his brother's things, and then he and Marc could move up here. He also explained to them that his family already knew his plans, and they were in support of his and Marc's decision. His family knew that he was needed here now. 

So, it was agreed that Carl would leave his van with Jim and Blair, and that they would take him to the airport on Wednesday, on the way into the precinct. 

Carl spent a couple of hours coaching Jim and Blair on how to control and utilize their link... on how they could each other or together, establish a link with him. He also called his brother on his link, and 'patched' Jim and Blair in, and they were introduced to each other. While 'talking' with and 'seeing' Carl's brother, Marc, they found out a lot about him. 

Marc was 18 and had just finished his next-to-last year of his accelerated degree courses in Psychotherapy. He was following in his brother Carl's footsteps. He was anxious to move to Cascade also, so he'd be able to stay with Carl; so he asked Blair if he'd get some University information together for him. Blair readily agreed. Jim and Blair were glad that they had met Marc, especially in this way. In a link, there was no possibility of deception. One's barriers were down, and only truth was present. 

After their coaching session, Jim and Blair were tired, still needing to catch up on sleep that had been missed the previous week. 

Simon called at that point, just to check in on them. Jim and he talked a few minutes, then Simon talked to Blair for a few more minutes. Satisfied that they were ok, Simon told them he'd check in with them the following day. 

They headed up to bed. 

Carl stayed up a bit longer, listening to CD's and keeping the volume low through the headphones. 

Before Jim fell asleep, he decided to imprint Carl on his senses too. Since Carl was now a trusted friend and psychic guide, he wanted to store this away. He already had the visual done. He listened, blocked out the music, and imprinted Carl's heartbeat, breathing and everything else he could learn from his hearing. Jim then switched over to smell. Once he imprinted Carl's unique scent, he then glanced down at Blair, who had his head on his chest. 

Blair was gazing up at him with a knowing smile. "Got him imprinted, Big Guy?" 

Jim smiled back at him, "Yes, Chief", then yawned. 

Blair replied, "Good." 

Within seconds they fell asleep.   
  


* * *

The next morning, Jim awoke with a start. Something was wrong. Blair woke up too when Jim jerked upright. 

"Carl." Jim sat up and looked at Blair. "You coming?" 

They raced downstairs and almost ran over Carl. He was doing pushups in the living room. 

"Ah, shit", Jim muttered, embarrassed. "I heard your racing heartbeat, and I thought there was something wrong." 

"Oh, damn. I forgot about your Sentinel hearing. I haven't had a workout since last Wednesday, so was just aerobically doing pushups. Sorry about waking you guys up," Carl said apologetically. 

Blair, smiling, said, "No problem, Carl. I think I'm going to start the coffee." 

Blair gave Jim a kiss, then walked into the kitchen to start the coffee. 

Jim told Carl, "We also have weights over there, if you want to use those too." 

Carl thanked him, and then Jim went to join Blair in the kitchen. 

While Carl switched and began sit-ups, he remembered something that he had picked up from Blair during their Mind-Link on Saturday. Blair didn't even remember the fact anymore, since it was so long ago. He would have to be careful not to reveal what he picked up from Blair, to Blair, or Jim. He wanted this to be a surprise to both of them. He would wait until Blair mentioned his mother, then would volunteer to make the call. 

As if on cue, Blair piped up, "Jim, we should call Naomi! She's due to visit us shortly anyway, but I don't want to wait." 

Jim replied, "How do you think she'll accept the news?" 

Blair thoughtfully said, "I think she'll be happy. As long as I'm happy, she's happy. I'm deliriously happy." He threw his arms around his lover again and gave him a long passionate kiss. 

Jim agreed, "Me too, love. Me too." 

While they were in their hug, Jim stiffened for a brief second, then relaxed. He had just realized that he and Blair hadn't even noticed they hadn't thrown their boxers on before they ran down here earlier. 

/Chief?/ 

/Yes?/ 

/You realize what we forgot to do before we ran down here?/ 

/What?/ 

/In other words, what are we wearing?/ 

/Oh. Oh, what the hell. Carl's isn't wearing anything either. It is liberating, isn't it?/ 

/... Yes, I'd have to say it is... We should probably have shorts and robes nearby, in case someone stops by.../ 

/Agreed. You know something else I really love about our link?/ 

/What's that, Chief?/ 

/We don't have to stop kissing to talk./ 

/Oh yes. Don't stop./ 

Jim gathered Blair up in his arms, and carried him up the stairs. 

Carl saw them go up the stairs. He knew what was going to happen. He figured he'd give them some privacy. He walked over to his duffel bag, removed his running shorts, a pair of white socks, and his sneakers. He slipped these on quickly. He retrieved his keys from the basket, let himself out, and re-locked the door. He figured he'd do a five mile jog. 

He looked around while stretching out on the corner. He finally chose a direction and started off. 

About 45 minutes later, Carl returned. He laid his hand on the door and reached out his mind for a second. It was alright, so he let himself in and re-locked the door. 

He heard the water running and knew that Jim and Blair were taking a shower. He smiled as he walked into the bedroom and removed his sneakers. He then removed his socks and shorts, tossing them in a bag he kept there. 

He walked over toward the stairs and the weights kept there. He figured he might as well do some lifting while waiting for the lovebirds. 

He then remembered the coffee that Blair had had gone to make, and that no one had any of yet. He went over to the coffee maker and switched it off, before the coffee got too strong. He found a thermal carafe and poured the coffee into it. He dumped the grounds and cleaned the pot. 

When he was done with that, he heard the water go off in the bathroom. Just as Jim and Blair exited the bathroom, the phone rang. Carl looked at them, and Jim waved as if to say 'go ahead'. Carl picked up the phone. 

It was Naomi. She thought at first she'd got a wrong number. Carl assured her she'd got it right and asked her to hold on a minute. 

Carl asked, "Can I ask you guys a big favor?" 

The guys gave him a curious look. 

Carl then said, "This is your mother Blair. However, I need to arrange something with her, in secret. I need you to trust me on this one. You'll appreciate this once she gets here, ok? So, if you two would just wait here for a moment, then I'll give you the phone, Blair. Jim, you must promise both me and Blair that you won't listen in. I'll need your word." 

Well, if they couldn't trust Carl, who could they? They gave their ok. 

He took the cordless into the bathroom and turned on the cold water to create some background noise. 

"Naomi. Yes, it's me again. My name is Carl, and I'm a friend of Jim and Blair's. I heard Blair earlier tell Jim that you were due here shortly. Is that true?" 

"Yes, it is. I'll be there tomorrow morning around 10 and staying the day. What is this all about?" she said as she tried to exercise patience. She didn't know who this Carl person was. 

Carl replied, "I've been here since Saturday, but I'll let them explain that to you. I only wanted you to do Jim and Blair a favor. Do you have a scrapbook that Blair put together as a child? I believe he was 8 or 9 years of age when he created it." 

"Yes, I do. It's in the footlocker, in the back of my car. I haven't even looked at it in years. How did you know about it?" 

"Well, Naomi, I'm a psychic. I saw the image of the scrapbook in his mind, although he's forgotten about it. I need you to bring it in with you when you come. Please don't look into it, just bring it. It will be important to them. Whatever you do, please don't mention this to anyone. Ok?" 

Naomi agreed. 

Carl shut off the water, left the bathroom, and gave Blair the phone. 

While Blair was talking to his mother, Jim and Carl chatted. 

Jim said, "Now, what was all that about?" 

Carl replied, "All I can say about it right now is that it'll be a surprise for the two of you and very important. Coffee?" 

Jim said, "Sure." 

Carl got three mugs and poured them all a cup of coffee. 

That afternoon Carl coached them more with their mind-link. He showed each of them how to hide plans for a surprise from the other. Then he explained to them how to establish a 'complete' link. Initially, until the link strengthened, they had to be in physical contact. Then they could either create their own world, or they could actually enter into the other's mind. All would be known to the other, including all thoughts, feelings, and memories. The visual element would come from the physical contact, then as the link grew in strength over time, they'd be able to broadcast visual and other sensory data, over the link to the other without touching, and over some distance, although through physical contact it would be the strongest. 

Jim and Blair were making great progress!   
  


* * *

At noon, there was a knock on the door. Jim could smell cigar smoke and pizza; he knew it was Simon. They all raced to get shorts to throw on, and then once Jim checked to make sure they all had something on, he opened the door. 

Simon happily greeted them, "Hi guys! Thought I'd bring us lunch." Simon wanted to actually see them and judge for himself how they were, instead of just talking with them on the phone. Jim and Blair just radiated love. They looked so at peace, so happy. *Damn, this is catchy,* he thought with a silly grin on his face. 

Jim, Blair and Carl realized how hungry they were. None of them had eaten breakfast. The pizza disappeared fast. 

They sat and talked for another hour, and then Simon had to get back to work. 

Before he could get out of the door, Carl asked him to hold on for a second. He pulled Simon off to the side. He asked quietly if Simon could arrange to be here the next day at noon. He explained that it would be important but that he couldn't go into details. Simon, wondering what was going on, finally agreed. 

That afternoon, the three of them went to see the apartment that Carl had found for himself and his brother. Jim and Blair really liked it, and Jim was pleased to see that it was in a good neighborhood. The building had good security, and the locks on the door were good and solid, as was the door itself. Blair liked the layout and the balcony with the built-in shadow boxes. 

Carl handed the landlord a check for first month's rent and the deposit, knowing that it would apply on the first of the month, when he hoped to be back in Cascade. The landlord handed the keys over to Carl, who then handed them to Jim to hold onto for him. 

They then headed over to the Cascade P.D. Simon was waiting for them outside personnel. Simon had the paperwork, and Carl filled in the numerous forms. He didn't have any copies of his diplomas with him, but did have his police I.D., which was mimeographed and attached to his paperwork. 

Carl was called in for an interview. Simon, Blair and Jim waited outside on the bench. 45 minutes later, a _very happy_ Carl emerged! 

They quickly went down the hall, so they weren't visible from the windows of Personnel, and they had a 4-way group hug. 

With tears of happiness streaming down his face, Carl said, "I got the job! I'm going to be the junior Psychotherapist on staff! They want me to go downstairs and arrange for my new police I.D.! Simon, thank you for putting in a good word for me and calling my Lieutenant. He faxed in copies of my diploma, service reviews, and gave me a glowing recommendation." 

The four of them got into the elevator and went downstairs. Minutes later, Carl had his new Cascade Police I.D. 

As they were about to leave, Carl reminded Simon, "See you tomorrow at noon, ok?" Simon nodded, and they were off. 

Three happy guys bounded out of Jim's truck back at 852 Prospect. They raced back up the stairs. They were going to celebrate tonight! The three of them cooked up a wonderful dinner and had an excellent wine. 

After cleaning up after dinner, the three relaxed in the living room, having refilled their wine glasses. Jim and Blair were cozying up to each other on the love seat, and Carl was sprawled out on the big couch. 

After a while, Jim and Blair decided they felt ambitious. 

Jim asked, "Blair, how about we move all your clothes upstairs into our closet, then straighten out your old room?" 

Blair replied, "I'd love that, Big Guy." 

At that Jim jumped up and ran upstairs to re-arrange his stuff, while Blair ran into his old room and began gathering up his clothes. Carl helped out too. While they were at it, Jim and Blair both picked out a bathrobe and a pair of shorts each, and Carl set them by the front door. 

After they got all that done, and Blair's old room straightened out, Blair got on the phone and called a Professor he knew. He asked the Professor if he would gather together information on the Psychotherapist degree programs, and have it delivered to his office- Hargrove 211. 

They talked for a couple of more hours, then they headed for bed.   
  


* * *

Tuesday morning dawned bright and clear. Jim could detect that Carl was already up and working out downstairs quietly. 

He smiled and looked down at the beautiful face of his love. Blair was lying there looking up at him with adoration. Jim couldn't help but stare at his beautiful lover. 

Blair slid up and tenderly kissed him. Within seconds, the kiss had escalated into passion, then went white hot. They then lay there gasping for breath. 

/Wow, Chief. What you do to me!/ 

/What I do to you? How about what you do to me? I can't get enough of you! I want to know every inch of your body. I want to know every thought you have, every feeling. I want you! Everything that is you./ 

/You've got me, Love! I want you the same way, in every way./ 

/Oh yes, Big Guy. Oh YES!/, as Jim kissed and licked his neck. 

Carl could feel the passion permeate the atmosphere of the loft, so decided, well, time for another jog. He liked to get his workouts done in the morning anyway. He glanced at the clock. 6:30am. He threw on his running gear, grabbed his keys, and started off. 

When he returned, he heard the shower running again. *I need to find myself a lover too, * he thought with a smile. He hit the weights. 

Jim and Blair came out of the shower shortly after, and Jim joined Carl at the weights. They worked out with, and spotted each other, and Blair whipped up breakfast and coffee. 

They sat down and wolfed down their breakfast. 

Carl then went in and took his shower, with water as cold as he could stand it. 

Later on, they tried to coerce him into telling them what this big mystery was with Naomi. He wouldn't tell them, not even give them a clue, only that they would find out in a little while. 

About ten minutes before ten, there was a knock on the door. The three of them threw on shorts, and Jim and Blair threw on their robes too. Carl opened the door. 

Naomi burst into the loft with an large thick envelope. Blair and she hugged, and Jim greeted her warmly too. They introduced her to Carl. She greeted him warmly enough, although Carl could tell she was intensely curious about him. 

She handed him the envelope and asked, "Is this what you wanted, Carl?" 

"Yes", he replied. "We'll get to this in a bit. Don't tell them what this is, ok?" 

"Ok." 

They talked. Blair filled her in on why Carl was there and that he and Jim were lovers. 

The first thing Naomi did was to thank Carl profusely for saving her son's life and that of his lover. 

After that, she said, "Blair, you don't think I'm surprised, do you? I'm not. I was going to say something the last time I was here. I could see that Jim loved you. I also saw that you loved Jim. I'm happy for both of you! Jim, you just make sure you take care of him." 

Jim, looking her right in the eye, seriously said, "I will. He is my life, my soul, my very reason for being. He is my first and only priority in this life and the next." 

She was satisfied and happy with his answer. Blair was too. With tears of happiness, he threw his arms around his love and hugged him tight. Jim hugged him right back, then leaned down and kissed him. Naomi couldn't help herself from beaming at her son and lover. She reached out and clasped Carl's hand and thanked him again. 

Carl smiled at her, told her it was his pleasure, then said, "It's time." 

He could feel the three sets of eyes on his back as he turned and retrieved the envelope from the kitchen counter. He handed it to Blair. 

"Would you take out what's in the envelope?" Blair did and recognized his old scrapbook. 

"Why's this old thing important?", Blair asked. 

Carl replied, "You'll see. Naomi, would you sit on the couch with Jim and Blair?" 

She moved to sit at Blair's left while Jim sat at his right. 

Carl then said, "Blair, would you turn to the fifth page?" 

Blair opened the scrapbook, and he flipped over to the fifth page. The next thing Carl heard was a loud gasp, as all three mouths dropped open in shock. The page had a large hand-drawn pencil drawing of Jim, a modern-day Jim. 

Blair's memory of him drawing that picture flooded back into his mind. He remembered seeing this face many times in his dreams. He never had what could be considered a stable life, and this person would come to him and comfort him. Blair stopped having these dreams at about 10 years old and had long since forgotten about them. He could feel the goosebumps all over his body. This was simply too much to process at the moment. The 'Jim' in the picture looked like it could have been drawn this morning. It was an exact match to the man, to his love, right next to him. Blair turned and looked at his love. 

Jim was shocked. He had to remind himself to breathe. He didn't know what to make of it. It was like looking into a mirror. He turned and looked at Blair. If anything, he could sense even more love pouring out of his Guide, and it was all aimed directly at him. Those beautiful blue eyes were full of tears, threatening to spill over. Blair looked concerned at what his reaction was going to be. He could feel his own eyes fill up. 

Jim turned toward Blair, and pulled him into his arms. He looked directly into those beautiful, expressive eyes. He ran his hands through Blair's gorgeous hair. Quietly, reverently, he simply said, "Blair, I love you so much. There are no words that can tell you how much." His voice caught, and he couldn't speak any more. He couldn't hold back anymore, and the tears fell. 

Blair was overwhelmed. He was beyond the capability of speech. His mouth opened, but the words wouldn't come. All he could do was hold onto Jim and let the tears fall. He knew Jim could feel what was within him, as he could feel what Jim was feeling. 

Naomi just was floored. She remembered now, when her son had drawn the picture. He was always an excellent artist, but this was uncanny. Well, she'd have to process this. She did finally realize that they were fated to meet and fall in love. She remembered what Carl had said earlier about how close to death they were when he had arrived, and now this. She looked over at her son and his lover. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at them. They did make a beautiful couple. 

Carl knew they'd all have to absorb what they had seen, but they weren't finished yet. He waited until Jim and Blair were a bit calmer. 

Then Carl said, "Jim, I need you to do one more thing if you would. Would you get your high school yearbook?" 

Jim was curious. Why would he want to see that old thing? He hadn't even opened it up since he graduated from high school. Regardless, he went upstairs, dug around in a box in the back of his closet, and finally found it. He returned downstairs. 

Carl said, "Blair, if you would gently lift up Jim's drawing, being careful of the tape. Jim, I need you to turn to the inside back cover of your yearbook." 

What they saw simply confirmed what they had seen earlier. Jim's yearbook had a simple heart, with the letters 'B.S. & J.E.'. In Blair's scrapbook, they also saw the same heart, with 'J.E. & B.S.'. The hearts were identical in size. It was if one person had written both. Like the picture, Blair hadn't remembered he'd done that until he saw it. Jim was the same way. He had no recollection of making the heart in the yearbook, until he saw it. They were astonished. So much confirmation for their relationship, and it all came from them many years ago. It was all oddly comforting, almost as if they were receiving a supernatural 'blessing'. 

There was a knock on the door. Carl, since he was up, went over and opened the door. It was Simon. Carl ushered Simon in. 

They all greeted Simon warmly as he put a large bag on the kitchen counter. He then walked into the living room. 

Blair piped up, "Simon, look what I did when I was eight years old!" 

It was a good thing he was close to the living room chair, because as Blair excitedly showed him his drawing, Simon sat down hard in shock. He looked at Naomi. Naomi nodded in the affirmative, knowing his unasked question. The pencil drawing was so well done, it could almost have been a photograph of Jim, of the Jim that was sitting here now. Then Blair showed him the heart underneath the picture. Jim handed over his yearbook. This was almost too much to comprehend. He was speechless. He hadn't doubted that Jim and Blair belonged together, and this proof in front of him was incontrovertible. 

Jim smelled the Chinese food in the large bag Simon had brought in a little while ago. It was causing his stomach to rumble. Knowing Simon had brought it for them, he got up and started getting out the plates and forks for everyone. Blair went to help him. 

While Blair and he worked on dishing out the food, he thought, *I wonder how tomorrow is going to go.* For tomorrow was going to be their return to police work. 

Blair picked up on that thought, even though Jim didn't send it over the link. He looked at his love and said in a whisper, "I don't know. I hope we won't have too much to worry about." 

Jim turned toward his lover, hugged and kissed him tenderly. "With you at my side, we can handle anything," he said quietly.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
